Crossover 31: Final Battle! Harold vs Ash!
Plot The following Trainers competed in just the finale round. The episode opens with Chris McLean stating that this is going to be the final, most dramatic episode of the show. After eight weeks of fierce competition, the competition will finally come to an end. Two Trainers remain, and only one will be left at the end of the day, with a check for the Championship and $1,000,000. At the campfire pit, Chris reveals the finalists' recorded thoughts in the confessional. Just before Chris signs off the episode, he mentions the final two; Harold and Ash. At that moment, he stops briefly to point out the uncanny similarity between their names, as both finalists' names have four letters, and the last three letters are "wen." Afterwards, he then signs off the episode. Chris welcomes back the contestants and Ash’s Friends who were voted off and tells them to sit in marked bleachers to show support towards the contestants and Ash’s Friends they want to win the competition. Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn (Total Drama Series), Cameron, Justin, Cody, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Anne Maria, Eva, Staci and B with Leshawna, Sam, Lightning and Jo all sit in support of Harold, while Brock, Dawn, Ritchie, Gary, Lyra, Khoury, Heather, DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff with Iris, Cilan, May, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Brick, Zoey (Pokemon Series) and Mike sit in support of Ash Ketchum. Chris then announces, where the rules are, whoever pins the final battle in Unova League general championship competition win. The battle then starts with Harold and Ash are about to start their full battle. Ash chooses Oshawott and Harold chooses Hitmonlee. After a fierce battle, Harold recalls Hitmonlee who beat Oshawott with a fast Close Combat. Oshawott defeat to Hitmonlee with Hydro Pump. Harold 's next Pokémon is Feraligatr. Oshawott using Razor Shell but Feraligatr defeat to Oshawott. Ash's next Pokémon is Krokorok using Dig to Feraligatr but failure. Harold recalls Feraligatr use Ice fang to Krokorok but Ash recalls Krokorok using Dragon Claw and defeat to Feraligatr. Harold 's next Pokémon is Samurott. Ash recalls Krokorok to Pikachu. After a tough battle, Pikachu beat Samurott with Volt Tackle. finally defeating Samurott and leaving Harold with Sawk. Ash recalls Pikachu to Palpitoad. Palpitoad using Supersonic and Hydro Pump but Sawk finishes Palpitoad with a powerfull Karate Chop and Brick Break. Ash's next Pokémon is Snivy using Attract to getting hit Sawk and Snivy defeat to Sawk with Leaf Blade. Harold 's next Pokémon is Luxray. Snivy using Attract to Luxray but Luxray is female (due to her also being female, something Harold was not aware of until this point). Luxray defeat to Snivy. Ash's next Krokorok using Crunch and Dig to Luxray. But Luxray finishes Krokorok with Iron Tail. Ash recalls Pikachu using Electro Ball to Luxray, Luxray using Shock Wave to Pikachu and two Pokemos finishes in draw. Harold 's next Pokémon is Infernape and Ash’s next Pokémon is Pignite. Infernape and Pignite are at powerful clashes of Flamethrowers and Flare Blitz. Unfortunately, manage to dodge a Flamethrower, but Misty isn't as lucky, and she gets blasted. She chases after it, disparaging her teammates in the process. This proves to be the last straw for Leshawna who has finally had enough with Heather. She proceeds to grab Misty (as New Heather), throw her into the confessional where Owen had went to the bathroom, and wedges a tree branch under the door handle so she can't get out. Pignite charges with a powerful Fire Pledge at Infernape, but more powerful, Infernape charges with Blaze at Pignite. Both Pokémon charge at each other and with a powerful crash, cause a big explosion and Pignite ultimately falls to Infernape due to the impact. Harold wins over Ash, and moves ahead, Harold approaches Ash and they thank each other for the battle. Leshawna runs up to Harold in joy and hugs him. Ash’ Friends are upset over Ash's loss, but Duncan points out that Ash was amazing and that this marks the first time he's ever made it into the Runner Up. Harold is winning him the Lily of the Victory Road. Harold is presented the Winners' Trophy Victory Road and Chris throws the million dollar suitcase to him by Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow with Chris as fireworks fire off around the stadium. Chris then ends the show, thanking the viewers for watching. Alternate Ending Like Total Drama Pokemon, this episode had an alternate ending; Both Pokémon charge at each other and with a powerful crash, cause a big explosion and Infernape ultimately falls to Pignite due to the impact. Ash wins over Harold, and moves ahead, Ash is declared the winner by default, disappointed for Harold's ever made it into the Runner Up. May runs up to Ash in joy and hugs him. Ash’ friends, Duncan, Gwen, and all cheer at Ash's victory. Harold wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he realized he made a mistake. Leshawna tells him not to worry because she made a mistake earlier, and then forgives him. Harold congratulates him on a worthy victory, and tells Ash that he's a great Pokémon Trainer, to which Ash responds that it's because he has great Pokémon. Ash Ketchum is winning him the Lily of the Victory Road. Ash is presented the Winners' Victory Road and Chris throws the million dollar suitcase to him by Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow with Chris as fireworks fire off around the stadium. Chris then ends the show, thanking the viewers for watching. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Total Drama Crossover Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Specials Category:List of Total Drama Pokemon: Unova Leagues Episodes